Story of Moscow
by AlexandraBondevik
Summary: This story is about Moscow, my OC. Not historically accurate. Russia x OC Rated T for language used.
1. Prologue

Story of Moscow's Life

A Hetalia Fanfiction

Hi, I'm Moscow. I'm 12 years old and I live happily together with my mom, The Caronell Empire. We are located west of Russia. Together, we lived a peaceful, happy life alongside our neighbors, Russia, Lithuania, Belarus and Ukraine. We were at peace, but we were weak. Like Romano and Italy, we were a weak nation. Unfortunately, we were weak around the time the barbaric Vikings came. The barbaric Vikings I was talking about were Sweden, Denmark, and their leader Norway.

On a normal basis, I hung out with Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus. Lithuania was too scared of Russia to play with us. Usually we would make snowmen and snow angels and occasionally have snowball fights. All of this might seem normal, but hanging out with them was… well… how do I put this… interesting. Belarus tried to kill me every time I got near Russia and Ukraine would always scold her, but Ukraine's lectures often somehow got to the topic of boobs. I knew Russia felt awkward, so I was always the one who changed the subject. They were odd friends, but they seemed like nice friends.

All of this peace and friendship was kept until one fateful day when the Vikings happened to attack us.


	2. Chapter 1

The fateful day finally came when we were noticed by the Vikings and they started to attack us. Well, I knew that the peace couldn't last forever. My mom was off fighting the Roman Empire and I was left home alone. I decided to go visit Russia and maybe I could stay at his, Belarus' and Ukraine's house so I wouldn't be totally alone.

I grabbed my white scarf and beanie and put on my indigo sweater. My long, dark wavy hair flew everywhere as I stepped out into the cold, windy snowstorm. I was used to this kind of weather since it was like this often, so I didn't have any problems. I started to walk towards Russia's house until I saw a shadow up ahead.

I paused and started to debate with myself whether I should run or investigate. The shadow was tall and big compared to how big I was. The figure looked like they were armed too. Well, despite all of the clues literally screaming _Run! You'll be safe if you run! Don't come near!_ , my curiosity got the best of me and I slowly started walking up to the shadow.

When I got closer to the shadow, my vision cleared and I was able to see the shadow's features. The shadow was actually a boy with messy, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and armed with a battle axe. He had a fur cloak on and a red sweater on. As soon as I saw him, he noticed me standing there and started grinning like an idiot. _Oh shit,_ I thought to myself as he started running towards me, waving his battle axe. Yes, if you're wondering, my mom taught me how to curse. This is when I realized who I was dealing with here.

This boy was Denmark, the Viking that I mentioned earlier. He probably wants to make me part of his land, or since everyone knows that he's helplessly in love with Norway, give me to Norway. I ran like hell and tried to get the hell out of there. This boy was pretty fast, but not as fast as someone who has spent their entire life running because they're weak. I ran until I was 99% sure that I had lost him.

I sighed with my head down as I bumped into a sturdy figure. "Excuse me…" I muttered. Suddenly, I realized that no one lives around this area except for Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus and none of them were this tall or sturdy, unless Russia had a random huge growth spurt, which was unlikely because of Mongolia and the Teutonic Knights often bullying him. Denmark and Sweden often bullied him too.

I slowly looked up to come face to face with a tall boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had a scary face. _Oh great,_ I thought. _I outran Denmark just to bump into Sweden. Great. _I stood paralyzed because I was afraid of what he could do to me, after all, they were Vikings. Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me. "Knock her out! She's a fast runner!" It was Denmark. Crap, I thought I had lost him. Then I heard a grunt and felt something hit my head and everything turned pitch black.


	3. Chapter 2

I awoke to a start. I regained consciousness but I still pretended to be knocked out. I was being carried over Sweden's shoulder and suddenly he stopped and dumped me on to the cold snow. I sat up and tried to put a fierce look on my face, but I bet I looked scared as hell. I heard the sound of shuffling feet on snow behind me and sharply turned around.

There was a boy standing behind me. He wasn't as tall as the other two, but he looked dead-panned and poker faced, which made him even scarier since I had no idea about what he was thinking about. He had blonde hair, on one side his hair was pulled back with a hair pin in the shape of a cross. _Funny. _I thought. _I didn't think they would be religious since they practically pillage every town they come across._

He stared at me, as if he was thinking about what horrible things he could use me as. I would probably end up a slave. I turned to the left to see Denmark grinning his idiotic grin of his and turned to the left to see Sweden intensely stare at me with his scary face. It felt as if he was staring straight into my soul. They all stared at me making an awkward silence.

Norway suddenly spoke up. "Denmark, Sweden, we need to talk." They followed Norway behind a tree and started chatting. They were speaking in their native language, so I couldn't understand. After what seemed like hours on them deciding my fate, they walked back towards me. "Alright!" Denmark enthusiastically yelled. "You are now Norge's land! Norge has been nice enough to let you train to decide whether or not you will be a great warrior. He says that you have potential!" I rolled my eyes. Must he yell everything loudly?

I looked over at Norway. He looked annoyed as well. Norway sighed and said "Let's head back home." Denmark saluted and yelled "Alright! Let's go!" This was going to be freakishly annoying trip to the Viking village. They hopped onto their horses. "You can ride with me." Norway said as he jumped on his horse. I sighed as I jumped on the horse with him, only to completely miss the saddle and fall onto the snow. So how exactly do I have potential? If I don't have enough coordination to gracefully jump onto the horse, how am I supposed to kick butt?

I looked up to see Denmark just having a jolly old time and laughing his ass off and almost falling off his horse as well. I saw Sweden trying his hardest to keep his poker face and trying not to laugh. I raised one eyebrow. It's not healthy to not laugh. That will just lead to depression. I had to admit, if I saw someone else fall off their horse trying to do something, I would be cracking up just like Denmark.

I smiled for the first time after meeting them. It surprised me, because one second ago, I thought I had hated their guts for taking me away from my family and friends and capturing me, but now I was laughing with them. Norway jumped off his horse and offered me a hand. I smiled as I took it and used it to get up. He helped me onto the horse, which frankly was kind of embarrassing, and afterwards, got on himself.

One hour later

We arrived at the Viking village which was basically a bunch of tents gathered around a big bonfire. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Norway said as he held the reins of his horse. We walked past several tents and suddenly I heard a "Big brother!" and started panicking. What if the Vikings had made the mistake of capturing Russia and Belarus was going to come and kill us all? But the "Big brother!" wasn't from Belarus. It was from a white-haired boy who looked about a year or two older than me. Norway smiled warmly, like a stereotypical good big brother. "Hello Iceland." He said as Iceland ran to him.

"You've been out for a long time. Longer than usual. Are you alright? Did something happen?" Iceland questioned, panting. "We got new territory." Norway replied looking at me. "This is Moscow. She will be your new little sister." I was officially confused. Was it really that easy to get siblings? So are we like one big family now? Will I have to call everyone here "Big brother"? Maybe I have to number them off since there are so many "Big brothers".

"She looks confused." Iceland replied looking concerned for me. "I haven't explained the family thing to her yet." Norway replied. He looked at me. "I'll explain it to you when we get to your tent." "I've got to go. See you around!" Iceland said as he waved at me and Denmark and ran off. Norway and I resumed walking towards my tent until we reached a tent with white, blue and red dye plastered on it. "This will be your tent" he said as he lifted up the covers to go inside. I did the same.

Inside was surprisingly warm. It was decorated with dye the color of Norway's flag and had a small bedding made up of animal fur. "Okay, since you're my territory now, these are how things work around here." Norway said glancing at me. "You know the three main Vikings, right?" I nodded, replying "Yes, you, Denmark and Sweden." "Okay, the Viking village is divided up into three parts: Sweden's territory, Denmark's territory, and my territory." He continued explaining. I nodded to make sure he knows I'm listening so he won't kill me (Yes, I'm still scared of the Vikings).

"The three sections treat each other as family. We use our human last names, so there's the Kohler family, the Oxenstierna family, and the Bondevik family." I raised one eyebrow. _That's a crap ton of brothers and sisters _I thought to myself. "What's your human name?" he asked. "Alexandra" I replied. Now it was his turn to raise one eyebrow. "What's your last name?" he questioned. "I don't have one." I replied. "Well, from now on, your last name is Bondevik." he said. Suddenly a smile grew on his face. It wasn't a stereotypical good brother smile like the one he had given Iceland.

It was a mischievous smile that gave away that he was thinking of something horrible. Now I was frightened. "So, from now on, why don't you call me 'big bro-""No way in hell." I quickly said cutting him off. "Someday you'll call me big brother." He replied, returning to his usual deadpanned face. (Well that part got OOC) "You've must have had a rough day today. Get some rest, you'll need it for training tomorrow." He said as he headed out of the tent. I sighed as I collapsed onto the animal furs. It was really comfy. Soon without realizing it, I drifted off to sleep.

Author's note: Sorry if I made anyone too out of character without realizing it.


End file.
